A Young Master's Desire
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Lau's up to no good again. This time he places a mysterious bag inside Sebastian's pocket. Just what's in the mysterious bag? More importantly, why did Lau give it to Sebastian?  Rated M, Oneshot, Written by co- authored


Me and my bocchan wrote another Fanfic. :) Now I can't speak for my bocchan, but I really hope you enjoy this. And please, leave reviews!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Kuroshitsuji.

Enjoy~!

"Pardon the interruption." Sebastian says as he enters his master's study.

"What do you want?" Ciel asks, not looking up from his work papers.

"I found this inside my pocket." Sebastian says revealing a small, black, bag, walking towards his master, "I suspect Mr. Lau placed it in there when I wasn't aware. It has your name on it." he says revealing a tag with the young earls' name in gold letters.

"Give it here." Ciel says, looking up from the pile of papers. He takes the small bag out of his butlers' hand. "Hm.. I wonder what it is." he says opening the bag.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks.

"I have no idea." Ciel replies, "It looks like an herb of some kind."

"Hm. May I take a look?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course." Ciel says, handing his butler the bag. Sebastian clears his throat, looking into the bag, his eyes widen slightly.

"How interesting." he hums.

"What is it?" Ciel asks.

"It's a rare ingredient." Sebastian says, "And it's mainly used in desserts." 'Ha, this is more than just a mere culinary ingredient.' his mind says, a smirk coiling onto his lips.

"Hm. Desserts, huh?" Ciel asks, "Why don't you use it?"

"I shall." Sebastian says bowing, "I will be back momentarily." he says before exiting the room.

'I wonder how it will make the sweets taste.' Ciel says to himself as he waits for his butler to return. A knock comes within' seconds. "Enter." he says calmly. Sebastian enters the room swiftly with a silver tray in his hands.

"Today's dessert," Sebastian starts, "is German chocolate cake, with finely chopped strawberries drizzled on top." he says serving the dessert in front of his master, beginning to prepare his tea.

"Hm... Light, yet satisfying. Good job." Ciel says after swallowing his first bite.

Sebastian smirks, placing the freshly brewed tea in front of his master. 'The young master doesn't seem to realize this yet. That this ingredient is actually a drug. Specifically designed to in hanse the consumers' most inner desires.' his mind says as he watches his master eating his cake. Removing the plate once his master is finished, his eyes staring at the young boy. 'By the time the sun sets, in just about an hour, the young master will be completely engulfed in the drug.' he thinks, smirking at the boy.

"Hm... I feel a little odd." Ciel says, resting his head against his chair.

"Did you eat your sweets to quickly, my lord?" Sebastian asks.

"Possibly." Ciel replies, "Maybe I should lie down."

"Would you like some assistance?" Sebastian asks as Ciel tries to stand up from his chair.

"Sure." he says. Sebastian lifts his master up, carrying him bridal style to his chamber, dressing him in his night attire once they get there.

"Will that be all sir?" Sebastian asks when he finishes tucking his master into the bed.

"Could you open the curtains?" Ciel asks, " I want to watch the sunset."

"Certainly, my lord." Sebastian replies walking over to the curtains, pulling them away from each other. 'It shouldn't be long.' he thinks a smirk coils to his lips. "Better?" he asks.

"Much." Ciel replies.

"Good." Sebastian say, "I must finish my chores. Have a pleasant sleep, my lord." he says, giving a quick bow before exiting the room slightly slower than usual.

Ciel's eyes shoot open as the sun light vanishes, his hand darting for his bell, ringing it a couple times. "You rang~?" Sebastian asks when he re-enters the room.

"I feel strange." Ciel says, "What else can you tell me about that bag of stuff?"

"Well," Sebastian starts, "It is an ingredient that is used in desserts, like I mentioned..." he pauses, then a smirk coils to his lips, "Yet it's a drug. Once this drug is consumed, the user will succumb to any desires they may posses. Oh, and one more thing, the user will have no memory of ever taking the drug once it wears off." Ciel blinks, staring at his butler in disbelief.

"Sebastian." he says throwing himself to his butler, landing at the demon's feet.

"Yes~?" Sebastian asks.

"Don't tease me. Please." Ciel says. Sebastian smirks, lightly pushing the younger male against the wall, his body towering over the fragile one,his lips barely touching his masters' ear.

"What do you want~, my lord?" he purrs.

"Everything~!" Ciel whispers.

"You need to be more specific." Sebastian says, "Or would you care to show me~."

"Please Sebastian~. Just do me already~!" Ciel moans, his face beginning to turn bright pink.

"Yes~, my lord~." Sebastian purrs, kissing his masters' lips passionately. Ciel kisses back with the same amount of passion, moaning into the kiss. Sebastian smirks, sliding his tongue across his master's bottom lip, placing his right hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel opens his mouth slightly, wrapping his hands around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckles as he slides his tongue inside Ciel's mouth, allowing his hand to drift lower and lower down the boy, taking off a few of the buttons on the way down, gripping the end of the nightgown.

Ciel gasps quietly as the cold air touches his pale skin, gripping his butlers' shoulders harshly. Sebastian grips tighter on the cloth, a soft growl escapes his lips, "Let. Go."

"Sorry." Ciel mumbles, relaxing his grip slightly.

"It's ok~." Sebastian replies, smiling sweetly at his master, carrying him to his bed, setting him down with ease. He smirks, slowly licking and nibbling the younger males' neck, slowly undoing his button one, by one.

Ciel moans quietly, staring at his butler intently, gripping his sheets lightly.

Sebastian chuckles to himself as he finishes a hickey in between his masters' neck and jaw line, making it impossible for Ciel to cover up. "Would you mind assisting me with something~?" he asks running his finger up and down a row of untouched buttons.

"Anything~." Ciel replies breathlessly. Sebastian smirks, taking his young masters' hands and driving them to the first button. Ciel undoes the top three buttons swiftly, flaring his butlers' shirt open, dragging one of his hands across the exposed chest.

Sebastian shudders under Ciel's touch, reaching for the bottom of Ciel's nightgown, lifting the fabric up slowly. Ciel shudders, continuing to undo Sebastian's buttons. Sebastian smirks, continuing to lift the fabric higher, rubbing the younger males hairless thigh. Ciel groans quietly, closing his eyes.

"You like that~, don't you~." Sebastian whispers, removing his master's undergarment, stroking the boy's hardening length, causing Ciel to gasp.

"Yees~." he moans.

Sebastian smirks at his masters' reply, ripping the nightgown off his body. His smirk widens as he lies down onto his stomach, blowing cold air on the young boy's length. Ciel gasps, arching his back up slightly. Sebastian chuckles, licking his master from base to tip, sucking the tip lightly.

"Sebastian~." Ciel moans. His butler looks up at him, feeling his pants get tighter and tighter every second.

"Yes~?" he replies, licking his master from base to tip again.

"Please don't tease me~." Ciel moans, shuddering under Sebastian, "P-Please~." Sebastian nods, taking in all of his master's length, swiping his tongue across the slit. Ciel bucks his hips, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Sebastian's sucking becomes harder and faster. He looks up at his master once more, driving one of his hands up the young male's body, flicking one of the hard nipples.

"You~ devil~!" Ciel gasps. Sebastian chuckles, pinching the nipple harshly, driving his free hand down to the boy's balls, massaging them tenderly. Ciel moans loudly, running his fingers into Sebastian's raven black hair.

"Mmffp." Sebastian mumbles, extracting his mouth suddenly. "Pull my hair." he purrs.

A smirk coils on Ciel's lips. "As you wish~." he says clutching his fists, pulling Sebastian's hair hard. Sebastian groans, returning to his master's length, sucking on the organ at a rapid pace. Ciel pulls his butler's hair harder, bucking his hips once again. Sebastian moans loudly, placing three fingers on his master's soft, pink, lips. Ciel moans, pulling the fingers inside his mouth, swishing his tongue around the digits.

Sebastian groans at the feeling of his master's tongue around his fingers, grazing his teeth up and down the boy's length. Ciel sucks on the fingers harder.

Sebastian extracts his fingers, creating a loud 'POP' trailing the wet digits down the small, pale, body. Rubbing the entrance once they get there.

"S-Sebastian~." Ciel groans as Sebastian gives his length a harsh suck, extracting his mouth.

"Yes~?" he asks, poking a little bit of his index finger inside the boy's entrance.

"Please, give it to me~!" Ciel moans.

Sebastian purrs at Ciel's request, sliding the rest of his finger inside.

"You're not prepared yet~." he replies, wiggling the digit around. Earning a a groan from his master. "Patience~, bocchan~." he says adding the second digit, scissoring him. Ciel moans loudly. Sebastian smirks, adding the final digit, thrusting the fingers gently, removing his belt with his free hand, slowly unbuttoning his pants. Ciel moans louder, arching his back.

Sebastian unzips and removes his pants, extracting his fingers. "Um, bocchan, could you assist me again?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course, ~master~." Ciel purrs. Sebastian's eyes widen in shock at his master's sudden change. He regains his composure, taking his master's wrists, placing them around his boxers.

"Could you~?" he asks.

"Yes, master~." Ciel replies, pulling Sebastian's boxers down, his eyes widen. "Wow." he gasps. Sebastian smirks.

"You like~?" he asks in a seductive purr. Ciel smirks back.

"Very much~." he purrs, leaning his body forward, licking the tip. Sebastian moans quietly, tilting his head back, shuddering under Ciel, driving his hands inside the boy's blue-gray hair.

Ciel hums, taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Sebastian moans louder, coiling his fingers in the boy's locks. Ciel bobs his head down the shaft quickly, dragging his head back slowly as he goes up. Sebastian tugs on the hair lightly, a groan escapes his lips. Ciel hums once more, his head starts to bob at a rapid pace.

Sebastian groans once more, bucking his hips, tugging the hair slightly harder, causing Ciel to gasp. His gasps quickly turns into a moan as he bobs his head lower, and lower. Sebastian pushes his master's head down his shaft, starting to feel a sensation in his lower abdomen. Ciel moans around Sebastian's member, trying to bob his head up. Sebastian releases his grip, allowing his master's head to go up. Ciel returns to bobbing his head quickly, slowly massaging his butler's balls.

Sebastian grunts, exploding into his master's mouth. Panting quietly. Ciel extracts his mouth, swallowing every drop in his mouth, licking his lips when he's done.

"I didn't know you like it~ that~ much." Sebastian says once his breathing returns to normal.

"Well, you learn something every day, don't you?" Ciel replies.

"Indeed...you want more~?" Sebastian asks in a seductive tone.

"Absolutely~." Ciel replies in the same tone.

"Then what are you waiting for~?" Sebastian purrs, "Turn around, and bend over, so I can give it to you~."

"Of course, master~." Ciel says as he getting on all fours, shaking his backside to Sebastian.

"Dammit...you tease!" Sebastian groans, giving his master's mounds a quick slap.

Ciel gasps. "Oh, ~I'm~ the tease?" he asks.

"Yes." Sebastian says, slapping his master's cheeks once more. "Have you seen yourself lately?" he asks, pressing his length against Ciel's entrance.

"...Please~." Ciel moans.

"What~? Please~, what~?" Sebastian asks.

"Stop teasing me~." the younger male moans, pushing his body back as Sebastian pokes his tip inside. Sebastian growls softly, slapping the young man's ass harshly.

"Patience." he says, "No need to be greedy."

"I'm sorry." Ciel says innocently, freezing his body.

"It's ok, are you ready~?" Sebastian asks, thrusting his hips forward.

"Yes~. God yes~." Ciel moans in reply. Sebastian smirks, beginning to thrust his body gently. Ciel moans loudly, his body trembles. Sebastian coils his hand around his master's member, pumping it in time with his gentle thrusts, increasing his master's needy moans, his body continues to tremble.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asks.

"Nothing." Ciel moans back, "It just feels, ~so~ good."

"Ah." Sebastian says, thrusting harder, shuddering at the heat. Ciel gasps, pushing his body back. "...Damn..." Sebastian groans, thrusting faster.

"Please give me more~!" Ciel moans.

"As you wish~." Sebastian purrs, flipping the young boy's body over, placing his legs over his shoulders, ramming into his backside, groaning at the sensation.

"OH GOD~!" Ciel cries, arching his back. Sebastian thrusts harder and faster than ever before, arching his back.

"GOD! What ever you're doing, don't you dare stop!" Ciel says.

"I won't~." Sebastian replies, thrusting into the boys' prostate.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screams, arching his back higher. Sebastian groans, sitting down on the bed, pulling his master into his lap.

"Sebastian~." Ciel moans, wrapping his legs around his butler's waist. Sebastian groans, grabbing his master's length, pumping it in time with his hard thrusts. "I don't know h-how much longer I'll last~." Ciel groans longingly.

"S-same here." Sebastian replies, licking and nibbling the younger male's neck.

Ciel's body tenses up. "I-I... S-SEBASTIAN~!" he cries, arching his back, rolling his eyes back into his head.

Sebastian groans, rolling his head back. "C-CIEL~~!" he moans, wrapping his arms around the boy, exploding deep inside of him.

"S-Sebastian~..." Ciel moans. Sebastian extracts himself from Ciel. The younger male's body collapses next to him. Sebastian rises his body, heading to the bathroom, re entering the room with a wash cloth, cleaning of both of their bodies when he returns to the bed.

"Get over here." Ciel says as he sees his butler walking away from him, patting a spot next to him on the bed, his body almost drifting to sleep. Sebastian climbs into the bed, sliding his body next to his master's, wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"You're amazing." Ciel says, resting his head against his butler's chest.

"So are you." Sebastian replies, smiling sweetly, "Ciel?" he says.

"Hm...?" he says, looking up at his butler.

Sebastian leans in so that his lips brush over his master's ear.

"I love you~." he whispers.

"I love you too~." Ciel replies, falling asleep. Sebastian smiles sweetly once more, closing his eyes, wrapping his arm tighter around his master.

Well, that's it! How did we do? Please review!


End file.
